Alchimistul/I
30px |link=Alchimistul/0 |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul 0 30px |link=Alchimistul/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ro Prefaţă Este important să spunem câteva lucruri despre faptul că Alchimistul este o carte simbolică, diferită de Jurnalul unui magician, care n-a fost o lucrare de ficţiune. en fr de it PREFAZIONE. E’ importante sottolineare come L'Alchimista sia un libro a carattere simbolico, diverso in questo da Il diario di un mago, che non era un testo di invenzione narrativa. es pt ------------------- ro Unsprezece ani de viaţă am dedicat Alchimiei. Simpla idee de a transforma metalele în aur sau de a descoperi Elixirul tinereţii fără bătrâneţe era prea fascinantă ca să treacă neobservată de orice novice în ale magiei. en fr de it Ho studiato Alchimia per undici anni. La semplice idea di trasformare i metalli in oro o di scoprire l'Elisir di Lunga Vita era già di per se abbastanza affascinante da attrarre l'attenzione di qualunque apprendista nel campo della Magia. es PREFACIO Es importante advertir que El Alquimista es un libro simbólico, a diferencia de El Peregrino de Compostela (Diario de un mago), que fue un trabajo descriptivo. Durante once años de mi vida estudié Alquimia. La simple idea de transformar metales en oro o de descubrir el Elixir de la Larga Vida ya era suficientemente fascinante como para atraer a cualquiera que se iniciara en Magia. pt ------------------- ro Mărturisesc că Elixirul tinereţii fără bătrâneţe mă seducea cel mai tare: înainte de a înţelege şi simţi prezenţa lui Dumnezeu, ideea că totul se va sfârşi într-o bună zi mă aducea la disperare. en fr de it Confesso che l'Elisir di Lunga Vita era comunque ciò che esercitava su di me la maggior seduzione: ancor prima di capire e di sentire la presenza di Dio, l'idea che un giorno tutto sarebbe finito mi rendeva disperato. es Confieso que el Elixir de la Larga Vida me seducía más, pues antes de entender y sentir la presencia de Dios, el pensamiento de que todo se acabaría un día me desesperaba. pt ------------------- ro Astfel, aflând despre posibilitatea de a obţine un lichid în stare să-mi prelungească pentru mulţi ani existenţa, am hotărât să mă dedic trup şi suflet fabricării lui. en fr de it Cos ì che, quando seppi della possibilità di ottenere un liquido in grado di prolungare per lunghi anni la mia esistenza, decisi di dedicarmi anima e corpo alla sua fabbricazione. es De manera que, al enterarme de la posibilidad de conseguir un líquido capaz de prolongar muchos años mi existencia, resolví dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a su fabricación. pt ------------------- ro Era o perioadă de mari transformări sociale ― începutul anilor '70 ― şi încă nu existau publicaţii serioase cu privire la Alchimie. Am început, la fel ca unul dintre personajele cărţii, să cheltui puţinii bani pe care îi aveam pe cumpărarea unor cărţi din străinătate, şi-mi dedicam multe ore din zi studiului simbologiei lor complicate. en fr de it Era quello, inizi degli anni settanta, un periodo di grandi trasformazioni sociali e ancora non esistevano pubblicazioni serie sull'Alchimia. Cominciai, come uno dei personaggi del libro, spendendo quel po' di denaro che possedevo nell'acquisto di libri stranieri sull'argomento, dedicando lunghe ore della mia giornata allo studio della loro complicata simbologia. es Era una época de grandes cambios sociales (el comienzo de los años setenta) y en Brasil no se encontraban aún publicaciones serias sobre Alquimia. Al igual que uno de los personajes del libro, comencé a gastar el poco dinero que tenía en la compra de libros importados y dedicaba muchas horas diarias al estudio de su complicada simbología. pt ------------------- ro Am căutat două-trei persoane serioase din Rio de Janeiro care se dedicaseră în mod serios Marii Opere, dar acestea au refuzat să mă primească. en fr de it Trovai, a Rio de Janeiro, due o tre persone che si dedicavano seriamente alla Grande Opera: ma essi si rifiutarono di ricevermi. es Intenté ponerme en contacto con dos o tres personas en Río de Janeiro que se dedicaban seriamente a la Gran Obra, y rehusaron recibirme. pt ------------------- ro I-am cunoscut şi pe alţii care îşi spuneau alchimişti, îşi aveau laboratorul propriu şi promiteau să mă înveţe tainele Artei în schimbul unei adevărate averi; azi înţeleg că aceştia nu ştiau nimic din ceea ce pretindeau să mă înveţe. en fr de it Ne conobbi molte altre che si dichiaravano alchimisti, possedevano laboratori propri e promettevano di insegnarmi i segreti dell'Arte in cambio di vere e proprie fortune. Oggi mi rendo conto che non conoscevano nulla di ciò che pretendevano di insegnare. es Conocí también a muchas otras que se decían alquimistas, poseían sus laboratorios y prometían enseñarme los secretos del Arte a cambio de verdaderas fortunas; hoy me doy cuenta de que en realidad no sabían nada de lo que pretendían enseñarme. pt ------------------- ro Dar cu toată stăruinţa mea, rezultatele au fost zero absolut. Nu se întâmpla nimic din ceea ce manualele de Alchimie afirmau în limbajul lor complicat. en fr de it Malgrado la mia dedizione, i risultati erano nulli. Non accadeva niente di ciò che, nel loro complesso linguaggio, i manuali di Alchimia affermavano. es A pesar de toda mi dedicación, los resultados eran absolutamente nulos. No sucedía nada de lo que los manuales de Alquimia afirmaban en su complicado lenguaje. pt ------------------- ro Era un şir nesfârşit de simboluri, de dragoni, de lei, sori, luni şi argint viu, iar eu aveam mereu impresia că mergeam pe un drum greşit, pentru că limbajul simbolic permite o cantitate uriaşă de erori. În 1973, disperat de absenţa oricărui progres, am comis un act de o iresponsabilitate supremă. en fr de it C'erano un'infinità di simboli, di draghi, di leoni, di soli, di lune e di mercurio, ma io avevo sempre l'impressione di essere sulla strada sbagliata, perché il linguaggio simbolico consente un enorme margine di equivoco. Nel 1973, ormai disperato per la mancanza di progressi, mi comportai in maniera del tutto irresponsabile. es Era un sinfín de símbolos, dragones, leones, soles, lunas y mercurios, y yo siempre tenía la impresión de hallarme en el camino equivocado, porque el lenguaje simbólico permite un gigantesco margen de error. En 1973, ya desesperado por la falta de progresos, cometí una suprema irresponsabilidad. pt ------------------- ro În acel timp eram angajat la Secretariatul pentru Educaţie din Mato Grosso, pentru a ţine cursuri de teatru în acel stat, aşa că am hotărât să-mi folosesc studenţii la nişte ateliere de teatru care aveau ca temă Tabla de Smarald. en fr de it All'epoca, lavoravo per il Segretariato di Stato per l'Istruzione del Mato Grosso e davo lezioni di teatro. Decisi di impiegare i miei alunni in laboratori teatrali incentrati sul tema della Tavola di Smeraldo. es En aquella época yo estaba contratado por la Secretaría de Educación del Mato Grosso para dar clases de teatro en dicho estado, y decidí utilizar a mis alumnos en laboratorios teatrales cuyo tema era la Tabla de la Esmeralda. pt ------------------- ro Aceasta, împreună cu unele incursiuni ale mele în zonele mocirloase ale magiei, au făcut ca în anul următor să pot simţi pe propria piele adevărul proverbului: „După faptă, şi răsplată”. Totul în jurul meu s-a prăbuşit complet. en fr de it Questo comportamento, in concomitanza con alcune mie incursioni nell'area fumosa della Magia, mi portarono, l'anno successivo, a sperimentare sulla mia pelle la verità del proverbio che dice: Chi la fa, l'aspetti. Mi crollò tutto intorno. es Esta actitud, unida a algunas incursiones mías en las áreas pantanosas de la Magia, hizo que al año siguiente yo pudiera sentir en mi propia carne la verdad del proverbio: «El que la hace la paga.» Todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó por completo. pt ------------------- ro Mi-am petrecut următorii şase ani din viaţă într-o atitudine destul de sceptică în ceea ce priveşte tot ce era legat de mistică. În acest exil spiritual am învăţat multe lucruri importante: că acceptăm un adevăr numai după ce l-am negat din tot sufletul, că nu trebuie să fugim de propriul nostru destin şi că mâna lui Dumnezeu este infinit de generoasă, în pofida severităţii ei. en fr de it Trascorsi i successivi sei anni della mia vita in un atteggiamento alquanto scettico per tutto quanto riguardava l'area mistica. In questa sorta di esilio spirituale, appresi molte cose importanti: che accettiamo una verità solo quando prima l'abbiamo negata dal profondo della nostra anima, che non dobbiamo sfuggire al nostro destino e che la mano di Dio è infinitamente generosa, malgrado il Suo rigore. es Pasé los siguientes seis años de mi vida en una actitud bastante escéptica en relación a todo lo que tuviese que ver con el área mística. En este exilio espiritual aprendí muchas cosas importantes: que sólo aceptamos una verdad cuando previamente la negamos desde el fondo del alma; que no debemos huir de nuestro propio destino, y que la mano de Dios es infinitamente generosa, a pesar de Su rigor. pt ------------------- ro În 1981, am făcut cunoştinţă cu RAM, organizaţia ocultă unde mi-am găsit şi un Maestru, care avea să mă readucă pe drumul ce-mi era scris. Şi în timp ce el mă pregătea în învăţătura mea, m-am apucat din nou să studiez Alchimia pe cont propriu, într-o noapte, când stăteam de vorbă după o epuizantă sesiune de telepatie, am întrebat de ce limbajul alchimiştilor era atât de vag şi de complicat. en fr de it Nel 1981 conobbi RAM e il suo Maestro, che mi avrebbe ricondotto sul cammino tracciato per me. E mentre quello mi addestrava con i suoi insegnamenti, io ripresi a studiare l'Alchimia per conto mio. Una sera, mentre conversavamo dopo una esauriente seduta telepatica, gli domandai perché mai il linguaggio degli alchimisti fosse tanto vago e complesso. es En 1981 conocí RAM, mi Maestro, que me reconduciría al camino que estaba trazado para mí. Y mientras él me entrenaba en sus enseñanzas, volví a estudiar Alquimia por cuenta propia. Cierta noche, mientras conversábamos después de una extenuante sesión de telepatía, pregunté por qué el lenguaje de los alquimistas era tan vago y complicado. pt ------------------- ro ― Sunt trei tipuri de alchimişti, spuse Maestrul meu. Aceia care sunt imprecişi pentru că nu ştiu ce vorbesc; aceia care sunt imprecişi pentru că ştiu ce vorbesc, dar ştiu şi că limbajul Alchimiei este un limbaj adresat inimii şi nu raţiunii. ― Şi al treilea tip? am întrebat. ― Aceia care nu au auzit niciodată vorbindu-se despre Alchimie, dar care au reuşit, prin experienţa lor, să descopere Piatra Filosofală. en fr de it Esistono tre tipi di alchimisti, mi rispose il mio Maestro. Quelli che sono vaghi perché‚ non sanno di che cosa stanno parlando, quelli che sono vaghi perché‚ sanno di che cosa stanno parlando, ma sono anche consapevoli che il linguaggio dell'alchimia e un tipo di linguaggio rivolto al cuore, e non alla ragione. E qual è il terzo tipo? gli domandai. Quelli che non hanno mai sentito parlare di Alchimia, ma che sono riusciti, nel corso della loro vita, a scoprire la Pietra Filosofale. es —Existen tres tipos de alquimistas —dijo mi Maestro—. Aquellos que son imprecisos porque no saben de lo que están hablando; aquellos que lo son porque saben de lo que están hablando, pero también saben que el lenguaje de la Alquimia es un lenguaje dirigido al corazón y no a la razón. —¿Y cuál es el tercer tipo? pregunté. —Aquellos que jamás oyeron hablar de Alquimia pero que consiguieron, a través de sus vidas, descubrir la Piedra Filosofal. pt ------------------- ro Aşa s-a hotărât Maestrul meu ― care aparţinea celui de-al doilea tip ― să-mi predea lecţii de Alchimie. Am descoperit că limbajul simbolic, care mă irita şi mă descumpănea atât, era unicul mod de a atinge Sufletul Lumii, sau ceea ce Jung a denumit „inconştientul colectiv”. en fr de it E con ciò il mio Maestro, che apparteneva al secondo tipo, decise di darmi lezioni di Alchimia. Scoprii così che il linguaggio simbolico, che tanto mi irritava e mi confondeva, era l'unica maniera per poter raggiungere l'Anima del Mondo, o quello che Jung ha definito come inconscio collettivo. es Y de este modo, mi Maestro (que pertenecía al segundo tipo) decidió darme clases de Alquimia. Descubrí entonces que el lenguaje simbólico que tanto me irritaba y desorientaba era la única manera de alcanzar el Alma del Mundo, o lo que Jung llamó el «inconsciente colectivo». pt ------------------- ro Am descoperit Legenda personală şi Semnele lui Dumnezeu, adevăruri pe care raţionamentul meu intelectual refuza să le accepte din cauza simplităţii. Am descoperit că a ajunge la Marea Operă nu este misiunea unor aleşi, ci a tuturor fiinţelor omeneşti de pe faţa Pământului. en fr de it Scoprii la Leggenda Personale e i Segni di Dio: verità è che il mio raziocinio rifiutava di accettare per la loro semplicità. Scoprii che ottenere la Grande Opera non è compito di pochi, ma di tutti gli esseri umani sulla superficie della terra. es Descubrí la Leyenda Personal y las Señales de Dios, verdades que mi raciocinio intelectual se negaba a aceptar a causa de su simplicidad. Descubrí que alcanzar la Gran Obra no es tarea de unos pocos, sino de todos los seres humanos de la faz de la Tierra. pt ------------------- ro Sigur că nu totdeauna vedem Marea Operă sub forma unui ou sau a unui flacon cu lichid, dar toţi putem ― fără umbră de îndoială ― să ne cufundăm în Sufletul Lumii. en fr de it E’ chiaro che non sempre la Grande Opera si presenta sotto forma di un uovo o di una boccetta contenente del liquido. Tutti noi, comunque, e senza alcun dubbio, possiamo immergerci nell'Anima del Mondo. es Es evidente que la Gran Obra no siempre viene bajo la forma de un huevo o de un frasco con líquido, pero todos nosotros podemos —sin lugar a dudas— sumergirnos en el Alma del Mundo. pt ------------------- ro De aceea Alchimistul este şi un text simbolic. De-a lungul paginilor sale, în afară de faptul că am transmis tot ce am învăţat despre aceasta, am încercat să aduc un omagiu marilor scriitori care au reuşit să ajungă la Limbajul Universal: Hemingway, Blake, Borges (care a folosit şi el istoria persană într-una din povestirile lui), Malba Tahan şi alţii en fr de it è questo il motivo per cui L'Alchimista è anche un testo simbolico. Nelle sue pagine, non soltanto ho cercato di trasmettere quanto ho appreso, ma anche di rendere omaggio a grandi scrittori che sono riusciti a penetrare nel Linguaggio Universale: Hemingway, Blake, Borges (che si è ispirato a una storia persiana per uno dei suoi racconti) e Malba Tahan fra gli altri. es Por eso El Alquimista es también un texto simbólico. En el decurso de sus páginas, además de transmitir todo lo que aprendí al respecto, procuro rendir homenaje a grandes escritores que consiguieron alcanzar el Lenguaje Universal: Hemingway, Blake, Borges (que también utilizó la historia persa para uno de sus cuentos) y Malba Tahan, entre otros. pt ----------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/0 |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul 0 30px |link=Alchimistul/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV